This invention is directed to new cementitious composite materials exhibiting unique combinations of properties. More particularly, it relates to composites with unusually high strength, vacuum integrity and thermal properties not found in previously known cementitious composite materials.
PCT publication WO 80/00959, published May 18, 1980, discloses a cementitious product comprising Portland cement, silica dust, sands such as quartz and granite, a cement superplasticizer and water. This publication discloses the addition of particles to densify the Portland cement, but did not disclose the concept of involving the additives in a pozzolanic reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,753 discloses a cementitious composite material comprising Portland cement, finely divided silica fillers, a superplasticizer, water and optionally an antifoaming agent. This material has unusually high strength characteristics as compared to standard cements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,385 discloses still another cementitious composite material comprising Portland cement, finely divided silica fillers, a superplasticizer, water, a foaming agent and irregularly shaped stainless steel particles. The latter composite material has not only unusual strength characteristics, but also vacuum integrity and unusual thermal properties.
Copending application Ser. No. 894,815, filed Aug. 8, 1986, discloses that metal fibers can be combined with the cements of the above-numbered patents to provide friction compositions, but the copending application does not disclose the improved properties found with the compositions of this invention.
The use of steel fibers to reinforce concrete has been disclosed such as in "New Swedish Technology", Volume 5, No. 3 (1986). But the steel fibers are relatively long, having lengths up to 30-40 millimeters. Fiber reinforced concrete is also disclosed in Fibre Cements and Fibre Concrete, by D. J. Hannant (1978) John Wiley & Sons.
One object of the invention is to provide a cementitious composition which is capable of sustaining a vacuum even at elevated temperatures, and which therefore has particular utility when cast as an article intended to be used as a mold in a process involving the use of the mold in a vacuum environment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cementitious composite material which has unusually high strength at high temperatures, such as 400 degrees Celsius and higher.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cementitious composite material which has good thermal properties that can be adjusted to specific requirements. For example, one of the major applications for the materials of the invention is in the manufacture of molds and tools useful for metal and plastic forming. In such applications, it is often desirable to match the thermal expansion of the mold or tool with that of the part which is being fabricated. Also, the tool may require fittings, such as a steel mold base, a heating manifold, and the like. In such cases, matched coefficients of thermal expansion are also desirable. Typically, it is desired to control the coefficient of thermal expansion from about 0 to about 15.times.10.sup.-6 per degree F.